Танцуй'Прыгай'
Танцуй'Прыгай' (Jumpin' Dancin') - первая закрывающая тема первого сезона аниме ПриПара. В самом аниме впервые прозвучала только в третьем сезоне, в сто двадцать пятой серии. Текст Телеверсия |-|Кандзи= Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' 始まる!!(Jump!×4) もっと Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls パラダイス　はじけよう!! 運命だとか必然とか なにかと決めつけたがる世界で キミを見つめて　踊るわたし そこにルールなんて　いらないの BGM代わりのヤワなBEATじゃ ココロオドル経験　出来ないし 理由探しの　 迷子なんかじゃ 大切なモノ　気づけないわ スピーカー揺らしたmusic その瞬間にキミと合うtimin' まるで初めてじゃないようなfeelin' どうか終んないでずっとkeep on moovin' 不思議だね　笑顔あふれて ストリートだってフロアに変わる Let's get sunshine!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) いつまでも　 キミと(Yeah!×4) そうさ！ EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) 踊り続けていたいよ(Yeah×4) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' 始まる!!(Jump!×4) もっと Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls パラダイス　はじけよう!!(Dance!×4) |-|Ромадзи= Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' hajimaru! (Jump!×4) Motto Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls Paradaisu hajikeyou!! Unmei da toka hitsuzen da toka Nanika to kimetsuketa garu sekai de Kimi wo mitsumete odoru watashi Soko ni rūru nante iranai no BGM gawari no yawana BEAT ja Kokoro odoru keiken dekinaishi Riyū sagashi no maigo nanka ja Taisetsuna mono kizukenai wa Supīkā yurashita music Sono shunkan ni kimi to au timin' Maru de hajimete janai yōna feelin' Dōka owan'naide zutto keep on moovin' Fushigi da ne, egao afurete Sutorīto datte furoa ni kawaru Let's get sunshine!! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) Itsumademo kimi to (Yeah x4) Sōsa! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) Odori tsuzukete itai yo (Yeah x4) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' hajimaru! (Jump!×4) Motto Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls Paradaisu hajikeyou!! |-| Перевод= Полная версия |-|Кандзи= Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' 始まる!!(Jump!×4) もっと Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls パラダイス　はじけよう!! 運命だとか必然とか なにかと決めつけたがる世界で キミを見つめて　踊るわたし そこにルールなんて　いらないの BGM代わりのヤワなBEATじゃ ココロオドル経験　出来ないし 理由探しの　迷子なんかじゃ 大切なモノ　気づけないわ スピーカー揺らしたmusic その瞬間にキミと合うtimin' まるで初めてじゃないようなfeelin' どうか終んないでずっとkeep on moovin' 不思議だね　笑顔あふれて ストリートだってフロアに変わる Let's get sunshine!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) いつまでも　キミと(Yeah!×4) そうさ！ EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) 踊り続けていたいよ(Yeah×4) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' 始まる!!(Jump!×4) もっと Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls パラダイス　はじけよう!!(Dance!×4) Check! 1,2 Yeah!! 真面目な会話よりラフにBaby, Bounce!! もっと自由に夢中になってvibes 上げ切ってアタック!!“What'cha gonna do?” 冷静さなんて捨て去って　キミと今　世界の中心で 私たちだけの時間を刻んで最高にトキメキたいだけ 熱くなる胸が　気温と 体を追い越してく感覚 キミがいれば　ただそれだけで どんな場所でもパラダイスだから Let's get sunshine!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) いつまでも　キミと(Yeah!×4) そうさ！ EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) 踊り続けていたいよ(Yeah!×4) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' 始まる!!(Jump!×4) もっと Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls この夏　はじけよう!!(Dance!×4) Don't think. Feel! Just do it!! I've got a crush on dance!! I've got a crush on you!! 誰かと巡り合えること かけがえないから 昨日まではね　他人のキミも 今は持別な　仲間なんだよ EVERY DANCE!! YES!! EVERY DANCE!! 二度とない　キセツ そうさ！ EVERY DANCE!! YES!! EVERY DANCE!! キミと感じていたいよ EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) いつまでも　キミと(Yeah!×4) そうさ！ EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) 踊り続けていたいよ(Yeah!×4) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' 始まる!!(Jump!×4) もっと Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls パラダイス はじけよう!! Wow…Wow…Wow…Wow… |-|Ромадзи= Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' hajimaru! (Jump!×4) Motto Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls Paradaisu hajikeyou!! Unmei da toka hitsuzen da toka Nanika to kimetsuketa garu sekai de Kimi wo mitsumete odoru watashi Soko ni rūru nante iranai no BGM gawari no yawana BEAT ja Kokoro odoru keiken dekinaishi Riyū sagashi no maigo nanka ja Taisetsuna mono kizukenai wa Supīkā yurashita music Sono shunkan ni kimi to au timin' Maru de hajimete janai yōna feelin' Dōka owan'naide zutto keep on moovin' Fushigi da ne, egao afurete Sutorīto datte furoa ni kawaru Let's get sunshine!! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) Itsumademo kimi to (Yeah x4) Sōsa! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) Odori tsuzukete itai yo (Yeah x4) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' hajimaru! (Jump!×4) Motto Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls Paradaisu hajikeyou!! Check! 1,2 Yeah!! Majimena kaiwa yori rafu ni Baby, Bounce!! Motto jiyū ni muchū ni natte vibes Age kitte atakku!! "What'chā gonna do?" Reiseisa nante sutesatte kimi to ima sekai no chūshin de Watashitachi dake no jikan wo kizande saikō ni tokimekitai dake Atsuku naru mune ga kion to Karada wo oikoshiteku kankaku Kimi ga ireba tada sore dake de Don'na basho demo paradaisu dakara Let's get sunshine!! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) Itsumademo kimi to (Yeah! ×4) Sōsa! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) YES! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) Odori tsudzukete itai yo (Yeah! x4) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' hajimaru! (Jump!×4) Motto Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls Kono natsu hajikeyou!! (Dance! ×4) Don't think. Feel! Just do it!! I've got a crush on dance!! I've got a crush on you!! Dareka to meguriaeru koto Kakegaenai kara Kinō made hane tanin no kimi mo Ima wa tokubetsuna nakama nanda yo EVERY DANCE!! YES!! EVERY DANCE!! Nidoto nai　kisetsu Sōsa! EVERY DANCE!! YES!! EVERY DANCE!! Kimi to kanjite itai yo EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) Itsumademo kimi to (Yeah x4) Sōsa! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) Odori tsuzukete itai yo (Yeah x4) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' hajimaru! (Jump!×4) Motto Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls Paradaisu hajikeyou!! Wow... Wow... Wow... Wow... |-| Перевод= Мэйкинг Драма Видео thumb|left|330 px|Эндингthumb|right|330 px|Полная версия Категория:Песни Категория:Первый сезон Категория:Эндинг